


All Hands Against Our Own (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: A Japanese translation of All Hands Against Our Own by stereobone





	All Hands Against Our Own (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Hands Against Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420524) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



i.  
　ソーはまるでフリッガに殺されるとでもいうように悲壮な叫び声をあげ、椅子の上でもがき、飛びおりて、ロキのところまで走った。二人とも幼く、薔薇色の頰にはまだ赤子の頃の丸みが残っている。ソーはロキのうしろに隠れ、両肩にぎゅっとしがみついて、背中に顔をうずめた。フリッガはため息をついて二人を見た。彼女は片手にはさみを持ち、まだあきらめずに息子をつかまえようとして身構えていた。二人の子供は母親のまわりを逃げ回った。

「髪を切りたくない！」ソーはロキのチュニックに顔をうずめたまま、くぐもった声で叫んだ。「母上が痛くする！」

「それはあなたが蛇みたいに暴れるからでしょう、おちびさん」フリッガは困った顔で笑った。「髪を切らなきゃいけないのよ」

　ソーは首を横に振った。

「ロキはちゃんと切らせてくれましたよ」フリッガは言い、それを聞いてさすがにソーも顔をあげた。ロキを見ると、彼は得意げな笑顔で見返してきた。ソーは自分の髪をぎゅっとつかんだ。肩のあたりまでのびた髪はあちこちが絡んでいて、赤ん坊の頃から変わらない巻き髪が頰にへばりついていた。ソーは髪を切られるのが嫌いだった。王子なのだから、なんだって自分の好きにできるはずだ。

「そんなこと関係ない」ソーは言った。「僕は切りたくない！」

　フリッガはため息をついてはさみをテーブルに置いた。「困った子ね、おちびさん。でも明日は必ず切りますよ」

　彼女は息子二人を片腕にひとりずつ抱えあげた。ソーが抵抗して足をばたつかせても、気にもとめなかった。子供たちはまだひとつの部屋を二人で使っていた。両親の部屋と廊下をへだてた向かいの部屋で、ベッドをふたつくっつけて寝ていた。フリッガは二人をベッドにおろすと、それぞれの額にキスをして部屋の灯りを消した。

 

　二人が静かに横になっていたのはほんの一分ほどのことで、やがてロキがソーのベッドに這って移動した。ソーは起きあがり、暗闇の中で目を凝らした。

「ロキか？」

「もちろん僕だよ」ロキは言った。「起きて」

　ソーは何も聞かずに弟の言うとおりにした。しばらく何の物音も聞こえず、やがてロキが松明のひとつに灯りをともした。灯りの下で、ロキがはさみを持っているのが見えた。ソーは顔をしかめた。

「ロキ、何してるんだ──」

「しーっ」ロキは言った。「うしろを向いて」

　ソーはやっと理解して笑った。

「おまえに俺の髪は切れないよ」

　ロキはソーをにらみつけた。「切れる。うしろを向いてってば」

　ソーはしばらくためらい、ロキの手にあるはさみを不安げに見てから、言われたとおりにした。ロキは悪戯が得意だった。けれどソーは弟を信用していたので、彼に背中を向け、マットレスの端にちょこんと座った。

「痛くしたら、もっと痛い仕返しをしてやるからな」ソーは言った。ロキがうしろでにやりとするのが気配でわかった。

　ロキの指が髪を梳きはじめると、ソーはびくっと飛び上がった。ロキの触れ方は意外なほど優しかった。それはもしかしたら、その手がまだとても小さいからかもしれない。ロキはとても注意深く髪を梳いたので、ソーはほとんど何も感じないくらいだった。ソーは黙って目を閉じたまま座っていた。からまった髪はととのえられ、絹のようになめらかになった。それからロキは髪を切り始めた。ソーはふーっと息をはいた。

「気をつけろよ、ロキ」

「気をつけてるよ」

　本当だった。ロキは、ソーにはまだ理解できない優しい手つきで毛先を切りそろえ、落ちた髪を手のひらに集めていた。蜘蛛の糸のように細い金色の髪の束が、ロキの手に握られていた。切り終えると、ロキはソーの髪全体にもう一度指を走らせた。ソーはふりむき、二人はベッドの上で向かい合った。鼻先どうしがくっつきそうなほど顔を近づけて、目を細めてお互いを見た。

「どうだ？」ソーは訊いた。「うまくできたか？」

　ロキはにっこり笑った。「完璧だよ」

 

ii.  
　ロキはもう三日と三晩、知らせを待っていた。部隊はノルンヘイムの辺境、戦地の端にいた。ソーとオーディンは、戦地の中心に行ってしまった。ロキは他の部隊とともに、後方に残った。

「戦に魔術のための場所はない」そうオーディンは言い、その言葉にロキは唇を噛みしめたが、何も言わなかった。彼はただ知らせを待った。

　今も、待っている。

　三日目の夜、兵士たちの帰還を知らせる角笛が鳴り響いた。ロキは不安でいっぱいになりながら陣幕の外に出た。オーディンが見えたが、ロキの視線は彼を通り過ぎ、そのうしろに兄の姿を、彼の姿のほんの一部でも見えないかと必死で探した。最初、ロキはそれが兄だとは気づかなかった。見えたのは大量の血だった。彼の髪は血と泥とで赤と黒に染まっていて、その汚れは顔にも流れ落ちていた。体の左側を押さえ、馬によりかかるようにして歩いていた。

　ソーは笑っていた。

「栄光の勝利だ」オーディンが宣言し、その場にいた全員がいっせいに喜びの声をあげた。

　ロキはソーを注意深く見たが、ソーは視線を合わせなかった。この戦はソーの初陣だった。一人前の男であることを証明する試練。彼は見事に合格した。ムジョルニアを腰にくくりつけた、誇らしげな姿。ロキはソーに近づいたが、ソーはその横を通り過ぎて馬を降り、他の兵士たちを抱擁しはじめた。低く、深い笑い声をあげている。けれどその笑顔はどこか空虚だった。他の誰もそのことに気づかない。ロキにだけはそれが見える。

　ロキはソーについて陣幕の中に入った。

「兄上。様子が変だよ」

　ソーは肩をすくめて、鎧に触れた。「戦で気が立っているのが、まだおさまらないだけだ」

　ロキは眉をひそめてソーを見て、静かに、まるで呪文のように彼の名前を呼んだ。ソーは反応しなかった。残りの武装を淡々と、機械的に体からはずしていき、脚衣だけの姿になった。そして鏡にうつる自身の姿を見た。まるで他人を見るようなその表情に、ロキはぞっとした。声をかけて、手で触れたかったけれど、そうすべきでないことはわかっていた。ロキはソーが話す気になるまで、じっと待った。

「四人、殺した」ソーの声は低く、ロキにはようやく聴きとれるほどだった。

　陣幕の外で風がうなった。

「兄上」

「思っていたのと違った⋯⋯」ソーは身震いをした。戦のあとで動揺したこんな姿を、彼は他の者に見せまいとしていた。誰かの命を奪うのは、これが初めてのことだった。「風の中に、まだ死んだ者たちの悲鳴が聞こえるような気がするんだ、弟よ」

　ロキはそこで初めてソーに触れた。その肩は、燃えるように熱かった。髪についた血は乾いてかたまっていて、濃厚な鉄の臭いに、ロキは吐き気を覚えた。それをこらえて手をのばし、彼をなだめようとするように、その髪に指をさしこんだ。ソーは一瞬目を閉じ、ふたたびひらいた。

「湯浴みの準備をしてくれないか、ロキ」

　ロキはうなずいた。

　ソーはいつもよりも長い時間をかけて入浴し、ロキはそのあいだ陣幕の中で待っていた。幕の外から、他の兵士たちが笑い、ミードに酔って騒ぐ声が響いてくる。彼らは勝利を祝い、命を落とした仲間を悼んでいた。ソーが見たものについて、ロキは想像をめぐらせた。誰かの命を自分の手ににぎるのは、そのような圧倒的な力を我が物にするのは、どんな感じがするものなのだろう。一緒に行きたかった、とロキは思った。父上が同行を許してくれればよかったのに。

　突然、ソーが湯浴みからあがってきた。裸の体からまだ水のしずくを垂らし、片手に短剣を握っていた。

「髪を切ってくれないか？」彼はそう訊いた。

　ロキはソーをじっと見返した。

　ソーは「頼む」と重ねて言った。もう何年も彼の口から聞いたことのない言葉だった。

　ロキはうなずき、ソーの手から短剣を受け取って、彼を椅子に導いた。毛先を少しだけ切った。子供の頃にしたように、指を髪にくぐらせて絡んだ箇所をほぐした。短剣は髪を切るためのものではなかったが、じゅうぶんに目的は果たした。

「もっと切れ」ソーは言った。「短くしてくれ」

　ロキはためらった。ソーが短い髪を好んだことは過去に一度もなかった。彼は昔から長い髪を誇りにしていた。戦士の髪、とソーはそれを呼んだ。それなのに今、ソーは腕をのばしてロキの手をとり、指をからめている。ふりむくと、彼は強いまなざしで、懇願するようにロキを見た。彼にそれ以上何を言う必要もなかった。ロキに反論する気はなかった。彼はソーの手をぎゅっと握ってから離し、うなずいてみせた。

　ソーは前をむき、ロキは髪を切り始めた。すっかり短髪になると、ソーはまた腕を伸ばし、自分の体を支えるようにロキの手を握った。そのとき初めて、ロキは彼が震えていることに気づいた。二人とも震えていた。ロキは短剣を下におろし、ソーは立ちあがって、祝宴の輪に加わるために陣幕を出ていった。なにごともなかったかのように笑うソーの声が、ロキの耳に届いた。

　ソーの髪がもとに戻るのにはそのあと何ヶ月もかかった。

　二人はそのことについて何も話さなかった。

 

iii

 

　ソーは静かに酔うということをしない。彼がロキの部屋にたどりつくずっと前に、回廊を響いてくる雷鳴のような声が、ロキを眠りから目覚めさせた。ロキはベッドの中でため息をつき、さらにソーが部屋の扉をあけて回廊のあかりが部屋に差しこんでくると、うめき声をあげた。

「何なんだ」ロキは不機嫌に言った。

　答えはなかった。ソーは扉を閉めて、いきなりロキのベッドに倒れこんできた。ロキの体に重なるようにして。ロキは唸って押しのけようとしたが、ソーの体はびくともしなかった。ソーはロキの耳元に鼻先をこすりつけ、ミードの匂いの熱い吐息をふきつけた。

「弟よ」彼は言った。

「どけ、馬鹿」ロキはまた彼を押しのけようとしたが、ソーは動かなかった。「腐ったヤギみたいな匂いがする」

　ソーは笑い、その吐息がロキの頰をあたたかくくすぐった。

「おまえはなぜそんなに冷たいんだ、俺はこんなに愛しているのに」

「重くて窒息しそうだからだ」ロキは言った。「何の用だ？」

　ソーはまた笑ったが、急に静かになったので、ロキは彼が眠ってしまったのかと思った。ウォリアーズ・スリーに心の中で悪態をついた。彼らがソーにミードをさんざん飲ませたあげく、酔った彼を放り出したに決まっている。しかしソーはロキにぎゅっと抱きついた。前よりももっとあたたかい声で彼は言った。

「髪を切ってくれないか、弟よ」彼は言った。「昔みたいに」

　ロキは思わず息を吸いこんだ。

「髪を切る刃を持っていない」彼は言った。

　ソーは彼の顎に唇を押しつけた。

「また昔みたいに切って欲しいんだ」ソーは言った。「俺は昔のおまえが恋しい、弟よ」

　ロキはソーの下で体をずらそうとした。急にソーの重みが増し、本当に息ができなくなったような気がした。もがいてもソーは腕をゆるめず、彼の唇のあたたかく濡れた感触がロキの肌に伝わった。

「別に恋しがらなくても、私はここにいるよ」

「いや」ソーはさらにロキを強く抱きしめて、その温かさがロキを不安にさせた。「俺たちは最近あまり一緒に過ごさなくなった、そう思わないか？ おまえはいつも影から俺を見ている、弟よ。隠れる必要などないのに」

　ソーはロキの腰の低い位置に腕をまきつけ、軽く力をいれた。ロキは急に動揺におそわれて体をこわばらせた。ロキがもがけばもがくほど、ソーは抱きしめる腕に力をいれた。しかたなくロキはじっとした。呼吸が速くなるのをどうしてもおさえられなかった。

「わかった、じゃあ髪を切るからどいてくれ」ロキは言った。「お願いだから、兄上」

　ソーはしばらくしてやっとロキを解放し、ロキは逃げるように立ちあがった。武器を収納している袋から短剣をとりだし、にぎりしめた。まるで何かから身を守るように。

　結局、髪は切らなかった。ソーは気絶するように眠ってしまい、広げた手足がロキのベッドを占領していた。ロキは彼をしばらく眺めた。口を半開きにして、胸をゆっくり上下させて熟睡する兄の姿を。ロキは彼を罵る言葉をつぶやいた。しかし他にどうしようもなく、兄のとなりに横たわって、そのいびきを子守唄にまた眠りについた。

　短剣は朝まで両手で握ったままだった。

 

iv.  
　式典の準備はもう何週間も続いていた。国中がその話題でもちきりになり、どこへ行こうとその話はロキの耳に入ってきた。ソーの戴冠式は、彼の上に覆いかぶさり、どこまでもつきまとい、彼をあざけり続けた。ソーの王としての器量を疑うものは誰ひとりおらず、まるでそのことについて誰もが盲目になってしまったかのようだった。ロキの舌は口の中で燃え上がりそうだった。何を言っても無駄なことはわかっていた。ロキの言葉に耳を傾ける者などいない。ソーは黄金の息子、常に正しい。ロキはしょせん第二王子、トラブルメーカー、トリックスター。

　だから彼は、しなければならないことをした。

　ソーを愛していた。その愛の強さにロキ自身が恐ろしくなるほど。だから彼はそうしたのだ。だから彼はヨトゥンヘイムに行った。父親に自分が正しいことを証明してみせる、そうすればソーはもうしばらく待つしかない。彼の戴冠式を止めることはできないと、ロキはわかっていた。けれどソーはまだ王にふさわしくない。

　式の前の晩、ロキは目的もなく王宮内をさまよい歩いた。遠く光るビフレストを眺め、明るく輝く夜空の星を見上げた。もうこの二日ほど、ソーを見ていなかった。ソーは式の準備で忙しく、誰もが彼のことを話していた。ロキは自分も注目を浴びたいなどとは思わなかった。少なくとも、兄以外の人々からは。ソーは弟の姿が見えないことに気づいているだろうか、とロキは考えた。おそらく気づいていないだろう。

　二人はすでに成人の男になっていた。もう子供ではない。ソーは戦士、ロキは魔術師。

　ロキは誰にも気づかれずに、広間を通り抜けた。影のように。

　自分の部屋にもどって扉を開くと、そこにソーがいた。ソーはまるで自分のもののように堂々とロキのベッドに座っていた。ロキは驚きのあまり、扉の前で凍りついたように立ち尽くした。ソーは彼に笑いかけた。いつもの快活な笑顔に、ひとかけらの不安がまじっていた。彼は手にはさみを持っていた。

「弟よ」と彼は言った。

　ロキは扉を閉め、落ち着きを取り戻して言った。

「部屋を間違っているぞ」

　ソーは笑った。「わかってる」

　彼はロキにむかって歩いてきて、匂いが感じられるほどのロキの近くに立った。湯浴みをしたばかりの匂い。ロキは彼の手をじっと見た。

「もう休んだ方がいいよ、兄上。明日は戴冠式だ」ロキは首をかたむけて微笑んだ。「忘れたのか？」

「まさか」ソーは言った。

　彼は指を落ち着きなく動かした。唇がぴくりと震えた。それは、ロキだけが知っている彼の仕草だった──緊張しているときの。ロキは微笑みをもう少し広げた。

「ではどうしたんだ、兄上？」

　ソーはまるでロキにまだ見えていないかのように、はさみを掲げてみせた。

「髪を切りそろえてくれないか」

　その日は、使用人たちが一日中ソーの身支度をととのえていた。彼らの誰でも同じことができただろうに、ソーは彼らではなく、ロキに頼んでいる。兄は覚えているのだ。ロキは少し胸が締めつけられ、ちくちくと痛むのを感じた。けれどそれを表情には出さなかった。彼はソーの手を自分の手で包むようにして、はさみを受け取った。

「うしろを向いて」ロキは穏やかな声で言い、ソーはそのとおりにした。

　ソーは椅子にすわり、ロキはその背後に立って、長い指をソーの髪のあいだに走らせた。昔と何ひとつ変わらないように思えた。彼は神経を集中させて、ソーの髪を丁寧に切った。長さを何度も確かめて、左右が同じになるように切りそろえた。髪はすこしもからんでいなかったが、それでも何度も髪を梳き、指先で優しく頭皮を撫でた。ソーは気持ち良さそうに「うーん」と声を出した。

　作業はあっというまに終わった。ロキがはさみを下に置くと、ソーは彼の手首をとらえてふりむいた。

「待て」

　彼はまるですがりつくように、痛いほど強くロキの手首をつかんだ。ロキは動かずに待った。

「髭をそろえてくれ」ソーは言った。「頼む」

　ロキはソーの髭を切ったことがなかった。ソーから頼まれたこともなかったし、自分からすると言ったこともなかった。それは親密すぎる行為のように思えた。二人が越えるべきではない境界線を超えてしまうように感じられた。

「どうしたんだ、兄上、自分でできないのか？」

　緊張をほどこうとしてロキはそう言ったのだが、あまり効果はなかった。ソーは黙って彼に笑いかけた。それはロキが見慣れた傲慢で目障りな笑顔とは違うものだった。

「おまえにやって欲しいんだ」彼は言った。

　二人はつかのまお互いを見つめ合い、相手の考えを探り合った。やがてソーはロキの手首を離し、判断を彼にまかせた。ソーがロキに対して無理やり自分の思いどおりにしようとしないのは珍しく、彼が最後にこんな態度をとったのがいつだったかも思い出せないほどだった。ソーにはまだ善良な部分が残っている。だからこそロキは、ヨトゥンをアスガルドにしのびこませたことを後悔していなかった。自分がしなければ、他の誰がソーを救えるというのだろう？  
　ロキははさみを取り上げた。

　ロキがかがみこむと、ソーは目を閉じた。二人の顔はごく近い距離にあった。ロキはまず顎からはじめて、注意深く髭を切りそろえた。他よりも飛び出している髭の先を切り、その上を親指で撫でてととのえた。暖かく規則的なソーの呼気を頰に感じた。次に上唇の髭をそろえた。短い毛がソーの下唇に落ち、ロキは喉の奥で唾をのみこみながら、それを指先ではらった。実際にはあっというまだったのに、まるで永遠にも感じられた時間のあと、ロキははさみを置いた。ソーが目をひらく。彼はロキの頰を両手でおさえた。ロキには身を引くことを考える余裕さえなかった。二人は見つめあい、それはまるで、ソーがロキの中にある何かを探しあて、引き出そうとしているかのようだった。ロキはまた唾をのみこんだ。

「明日」ソーはロキの顔を引き寄せて、額に口づけた。ロキは顔をしかめた。

「俺のとなりにいてくれるか？」ソーはまるで子供のような口調でそう訊いた。

　そのとき、ロキは自分の行為の正しさを疑った。このとき、たった一度だけ。

「もちろん」彼は答えた。胸のどこかが鋭く痛んだ。

 

v.  
　ロキはもう七日間、光を見ていなかった。オーディンは彼を地下牢の、他から隔離された、もっとも暗い場所に閉じ込めた。口枷ははずされたが、手枷はそのままだった。そして首枷が加えられた──彼の魔術を奪い、無力な存在におとしめるために。その効力はロキを疲労させ、ロキは身動きもせずに牢獄の床に横たわっていた。ベッドは用意されていたが、ロキはあえてそこには行かなかった。彼はしずかに好機を待っていた。

　今はまだ、彼は囚人だった。敗北者だった。

　脱獄したところで、どうなるだろう。サノスが彼を見つける。チタウリが。そして、ソーが。閉じ込められているのとどちらがましか、ロキにはわからなかった。

　八日目、牢の扉がひらいた。差しこんだ光が目をくらませるほど眩しく、ロキはきつく目を閉じて叫び、扉に背中を向けた。見なくても、それが誰かはわかっていた。

「弟よ」ソーが呼んだ。

　扉が閉まり、光はふたたび遮断された。ロキはふりむかなかった。今会いたい相手ではなかった──絶対に。

「囚人を眺めに来たのか？」敵意を含んだ声で彼は言った。

「弟に会いに来たんだ」

　ソーはロキの体を抱きあげ、床に無理やり座らせた。鎖の音を大きく響かせながら、ロキの背中を牢の壁に寄りかからせた。ロキは彼をにらみつけた。

「そんなものはここにいない」

　ソーはその言葉に怒りさえしなかった。彼は本当に変わったのだ。けれどロキも変わった。ソーが手をのばしてきたとき、つかみかかってきたのだとロキは思った。しかしソーはその手で、野生の獣のように長くのびたロキの髪をそっと撫でた。その仕草はロキを混乱させ、彼はただソーを睨み続けることしかできなかった。牢の外で何か物音が聞こえ、ソーは立ちあがった。彼はロキを悲しげな目で見下ろした。それは憐れみではなく、後悔の表情だった。

「また来る」ソーは言った。

　ロキは答えなかった。

　ソーは約束どおり、戻ってきた。同じ日の夜、あるいは夜明けに近かったかもしれない。ロキにはもうわからなくなっていた。彼はソーに置かれた場所から動いていなかった。そこに座ったまま、足をなげだし、両手を組み合わせていた。ゆっくり目をあげると、ソーの手にはさみが見えた。ロキははっと息をのんだ。ソーは何も言わずしゃがみこみ、ロキと目の高さを合わせてじっと彼を見つめた。それから背後にまわり、ロキを両脚のあいだに座らせた。ロキには抵抗する気力もなかった。負けるのはわかっていた。

　それが彼の運命なのだから。

　ソーはためらいがちにロキの髪に触れた。指をそっと毛先まで通し、それから頭の上に戻ってまた指を沈ませた。髪は汚れ、脂が浮き、あちこちに跳ねていて、信じられないくらい複雑に絡まっていた。それでもソーはあきらめず、絡まりがほどけ、髪全体がなめらかになるまで指で梳きつづけた。ソーができるだけ優しくしようとしているのがロキにも伝わってきた。けれど、頭皮が引っ張られるたび、ロキはその鋭い痛みをあますところなく味わおうとした。今のロキには痛みが必要だった。

　ソーが最初のひと房を切り落としたとき、ロキはなにか重い塊が自分から落ちていったような気がした。やめろ、と叫びたいと思いながら、ロキは口をひらかなかった。身動きさえしなかった。髪先はおそらく不ぞろいになるだろう。ソーの両手は安定しているが、彼はロキの髪を一度も切ったことがない。ソーは、ビフレストから落ちる前のロキを再現するように、髪を首すじの位置まで短く切った。切り終えると、ソーはまたロキの髪を上から下まで指で梳き、そのまま枷をはめられた首まで手をすべらせた。

「弟よ」彼の声はロキが思っていたよりもずっと近くに聴こえた。「なにもかも俺のせいだ」

「違う──」ロキは言いかけ、しかし続けられずに喉をつまらせた。

　何を言おうとしていたのか自分でもわからない。もう何もかもよくわからなくなってしまった。ソーに振り向かせられ、正面から見ると、兄の目は濡れていた。その瞳の澄み切った青さに圧倒されて、ロキは吐き気すら覚えた。

　ソーは彼に口づけた。痛みを感じるほど激しいキスだった。ロキはされるままになっていた。自分からキスを返すこともなく、けれど抵抗もしなかった。戦うことに疲れていた。疲れ果てていた。

　頰に何か濡れたものが触れ、ロキはそれが涙であることに──ソーの涙、と思ってから、それが二人の涙であることにも──気づいた。彼らは二人とも泣いていた。泣きながら、ソーはロキの頰を両手で包み、いつまでもキスを続けた。憎しみはまだ深く、暗く、ロキの中で燃えている。それをどうすればいいのか、もうロキにはわからない。憎い。愛しい。ただひとつロキにできないのは、感じるのをやめることだった。

　ソーが体を離し、そのひとときは終わった。ロキが囚人であることに変わりはない。けれどもう同じではなかった。何かが永遠に変わってしまった。

「俺がなんとかする」ソーは言った。「おまえを救ってみせる」

　気違いじみた笑い声がロキの喉からわきあがり、唇からとめどなく流れだした。

「できない」彼は言った。「あんたにはできない」

　ソーは立ちあがった。しばらくロキの顎に手をあて、すっとすべらせてから離した。

「俺はあきらめない」

　ソーが去っていったあと、ロキは長いこと動かなかった。やがてゆっくりと手をあげ、うなじの毛先を指で触った。短い髪。懐かしい感覚。

　ソーがまた戻ってくるのを、ロキは待った。


End file.
